


Cityscape

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Contest Winners [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason Lived, Jason Todd is Robin, Stalker Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: After sitting out his benching, Jason is back in the game and ready to kick crime's ass. On his first night back on patrol however, he saves a little kid acting suspicious with a camera. Who was this kid?





	Cityscape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamersMyth27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/gifts).



> Holy shit it's been forever. This actually took me only one morning to write, but I've been so swamped by end of semester that I haven't had the time to write creatively until now. Things have calmed down now, and I should have the next chapter of Blood in the Water out soon for all of you who follow that story.
> 
> This was actually a really fun concept to do. There was a lot more to the original prompt, but due to space constraints I had to shave it down. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Jason let out a whoop as he swung from one building to the next. Sitting on the bench for a month had been hard, but looking back, he could honestly say it had been worth it. He’d been so pissed at Bruce for benching him, for treating him like a kid, but the downtime had been pretty relaxing, not to mention letting him get some perspective on his life. Bruce was only trying to look out for him, like any dad would.

Tucking into a roll as he hit the next rooftop, Jason sprang up and darted across the building, breathing in the night air of Gotham. It was a hot, muggy night, and the whole city stank of garbage, pollution, and human filth. Jason was thrilled to be out on patrol again.

“Robin,” Batman called from behind, “Stay closer to me. I don’t want you to run off.”

“Aw, c’mon Batman,” Jason wheedled, “It’s my first night back. I’m too excited to slow down.”

Batman’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Stay close,” he said again, but not quite as firmly, “This is just a regular patrol. Just to make sure you’re still in good shape.”

“You mean just to make sure  _ you’re _ in good shape, old man,” Jason teased, grinning widely.

Batman didn’t respond and grappled to the next building, Robin hot on his heels. They swung through the city, feeling the wind rush through their hair, the hot concrete under their feet. Jason had missed this, the feeling of absolute freedom he felt when he was Robin. He’d outgrown a lot of things, but he didn’t think he’d ever grown out of feeling like Robin made him magic.

The night was mostly quiet, just a few muggers and petty thieves out. Batman and Robin took care of them easily, almost not having to do anything but show up. It was nearing the end of the night when they came across some car thieves in a quiet parking lot behind a corner store. Batman signalled to Robin and they dropped down onto them. Three of the thieves went down with a few well placed kicks and punches, but the fourth was somewhat smarter than his friends and decided to book it.

“We got a runner!” Jason said, “I’ll get him!”

“Robin! Wait!” Batman called, but Jason was already in pursuit.

The thieve gave a good chase, he was quick and more nimble than Jason had anticipated. Jason also wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit out of practice. He swore under his breath as the guy darted down an alley, the sharp turn making Jason skidd a little and nearly lose his balance. He nearly had the guy, but he turned down another alley, and they both nearly crashed into a kid.

The kid yelped and scrambled  back, but the thieve was bigger and faster, and caught him by the scruff. He yanked him around in front of him like a human shield and pulled out a gun, holding it to the kid’s head.

“Back off or I shoot!” the thief shouted, curling his arm around the kid’s neck.

Jason cursed a blue streak. “Let him go,” he said, “Don’t make me have to really kick your ass.”

The thief cocked the gun. “I’m not screwing around! I’ll fucking shoot him!”

Jason glanced down at the kid, meeting his eyes for a split second. The kid gave a short nod before ducking. The thief wasn't expecting the kid to move so suddenly and Jason used his momentary shock to his advantage, taking the thief out with a well placed kick to the face.

“Shit,” Jason swore, picking up the gun and flicking the safety on. He turned to the kid, who was rubbing his neck a few paces away. “You okay kid?” he asked.

“Fine,” the kid coughed, straightening up. “Thanks Robin.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jason said, watching the kid for a moment. Something was wrong here.

Having been a street kid himself, Jason knew what street kids looked like, and this kid wasn’t even close to being from this neighborhood. His clothes were new looking, relatively clean, and despite being rather plain (a plain red hoodie and jeans), looked nice. Expensive nice. The kid was pale as paper and skinny as hell, but his cheeks had the rosy flush of good health. His hair was shiny and black, and just as clean as the rest of him. The expensive camera made Jason pause, but when Jason looked into his eyes he could see no traces of vagueness or dilation, so he probably wasn't trying to sell it for drugs.

Who was this kid?

“You lost?” Jason asked.

The kid looked up, suddenly looking like a deer in the headlights. “Um, no,” he said, clutching his camera like a shield.

Jason raised a brow. “Right,” he said, “So what are you doing around here? If you're looking to score kid, you’d get better quality stuff from wherever you're from.”

“Score?” the kid asked, looking puzzled.

“Okay, definitely not a junkie,” Jason said, “What’s your name?”

“Tim,” the kid said after a moment’s hesitation.

“And what are you doing out in this part of town, which you are  _ clearly _ not from, at this time of night?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Um… cityscapes,” Tim said, holding up his camera. “I like to take night time cityscapes.”

Jason didn't buy it. “Can I see?” he asked.

Tim looked even more uncomfortable now. “No,” he said quietly.

Jason pressed his lips together and decided to think on his feet. He leaned to the side, looking behind Tim. “Hey Batman,” he called like a greeting.

The kid’s head whipped around and Jason struck out and snatched the camera. Tim yelped and tried to grab it back, but Jason was nearly twice the kid’s size and easily held him at arm’s length. The camera was digital, and Jason easily found the cache of photographs.

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't dozens upon dozens of photos of Batman and Robin, and even a few of Nightwing here and there. Jason’s heart jolted a little when he came across a photo of Bruce and Jason, looking like it was taken from across the room at a fancy party. Jason looked back at Tim, who was flushed with embarrassment by now.

“Robin,” Batman called, coming around the mouth of the alley. He stopped when he saw Jason and Tim together. “What’s going on here?” he asked.

“Here,” Jason said, tossing the camera to Bruce. Tim made a high noise in his throat, but Batman easily caught the device.

As Batman flicked through the photos, Jason could see Bruce’s brow furrow tighter and tighter. He looked over at Tim, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to sink into the wall.

“I think we need to have a chat, young man,” Batman said. Jason looked down at the kid and wondered once again just who was he.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to win a commission from me, head over to Blood in the Water and pay attention to chapter updates.


End file.
